Side Battles:Josh the Hedgehog vs Adex the Hedgehog
This talkplay is about the duel between Josh the Hedgehog and Adex the Hedgehog (without army involved) in Aetheris Arena on Planet Antiquus. This is not confirmed canon yet. This takes place during the events of Imperium x Jkirk Chapter 2. (Still under revision, because of being copypasted) Participants *User:Josh the Hedgehog *User:Joshua the Hedgehog Storyline Josh was standing on the Aetheris Arena, the main battle grounds of Cryglen City. It was void of spectators, except for a certain mysterious woman watching from the shadows. A Genesis Transport was arriving at the field. Josh looked up, curious of the familiar air vehicle above the arena. The Genesis Transport enters the Arena, a large Air Station floats above the Arena as well. Josh: Has Joshua sent someone to follow me? Doubtful... A red hedgehog exits the transport, as its flying away, he gets a look at his surroundings. ???: .... Fascinating. Josh: Hm? He turned around to see company. ???: This arena has a sort of, unique look to it. Never before have I seen such fine architecture. Josh: You seem... familiar. ???: Hm? *He turns to Josh* Josh: You look like Joshua. However, from your voice, I don't think you are him. I am curious—kindly state your identity. ???: Joshua? Heh heh, that's my son. No, I'm the Jkirkian Overlord.... also know as Adex the Hedgehog. Josh: Charmed. I am Archon Emperor of the Imperium, Josh Aelianos the Hedgehog. I assume you have knowledge of the alliance, yes? Adex: Yes, my son has told me about it. I gotta say, you are an impressive leader. Josh: My meek gratitude is upon you. Speaking of which, you can say I am the ruler of this nation. Adex: I see... Now, there's one thing you might be thinking.... If I'm the leader of my Federation, how come Joshua showed up and not myself? Josh: Hmm... He was keenly observing the man before him. Josh: I can assume you are behind the scenes. However.... Adex: Not at all... you see... I was kind of 6 Feet under... if you get my term. Josh: I understand. You were a ghost of the past, now unleashed in the present. Adex: That's one way to put it. Josh: Your son is quite young for a leader. That is another reason. Adex: Yes. I was actually quite amazed on how he was able to run it at such a young age. Josh: However... I conclude that you changed seats out of your higher age. Am I right? Adex: Yes. Josh: Hmph... (grins) Your son reminds me of a certain orange hedgehog I am quite close with. To share my experience with Joshua months ago, I actually sparred with him. He is quite the persistent one, I say. You, as his father, have piqued my curiosity. Let us see how you fare in sparring. I may be on my seat so often at war yet I am no slouch in battle. Adex: ...You wish to spar? Josh: If you agree. I am no dictator. Adex: ...I willingly accept. Josh: Very well. Consider this match etched into your memories. Josh drew his diamond longsword (actually Aeternal runescedalite) from a veil of wind. Its mere presence created a strong gust of wind around the battle grounds. Adex: *If there were any Water Molecules around, he would try to make a Sword out of Ice* All of a sudden, a light sprinkle from the sky descended upon the ground. Josh: Hm? (looks up) I see. The clouds are quite heavy. The sprinkle succeeded into a foamy drizzle. Adex: ....Hmm... this will help. Josh: (This is not quite in my utmost favor. If I stay on the ground, I will slip. Unless....) Josh prepared a Lumineadharian Stone with him should circumstances be too dire. Adex: *He had successfully formed the Ice Sword* hmm.... Josh: (Or not so much. Water may be not to my full tide, but I can do well despite the rain.) He handled his sword pointing at his opponent—handle beside the left cheek, which illustrates his usual swordplay stance. Josh: (He is an ice-elemental, I see...) Adex: ...Ever wondered why Joshua disappeared, said he had to do something "Personal?" Josh: I have no knowledge of such. What of it? Adex: I wouldn't be standing here, at this very moment, if he had stayed here. Josh began to swing his sword backward and lunged toward Adex at blinding speeds before he eventually swung his sword across the right. Adex: *He goes for a block with the sword. The weapons probably clash* Josh's Ancientcalibur clashed with the ice sword. Josh swiftly spun to the left and swung across the same direction. Adex: *He blocked again. His perception is quite good, despite it being Lv 6* Multiple Raindrops held in place, and quickly turned into Shards of Ice. Of which were pointed straight at Josh, Josh: Figured as much. He dashed backwards. He brandished his sword out of defense. Adex: *he did a finger motion, pointing at Josh. The ice Shards (20 in total) then rushed at Josh. He had also did a hand motion, and a Thick Shield of Ice was made around himself* Josh, being able to see through speeds slower than him, formed a gust of wind around him to change the trajectory of the shards. The ice Shards got their trajectory change, going into random directions, a few heading towards the Ice Shield. Adex: *He proceeds to take out a Battlefield Viewer, viewing Josh on a satellite view* .... *he does a hand motion* The ice Shards heading toward Adex stopped in place, and heading toward Josh again. Something from the Air Station, 2 objects to be exact, were ejected and went straight to the battle. Josh: Tch. Josh defended with his longsword. 2 Adex-01 Attack Drones appeared beside the Ice Shield. They proceeded to fire their full load of .40 Caliber Bullets with 4 Miniguns, and Napalm Missiles, at Josh. Josh, at the last minute, covered his left eye with his left hand. At the moment he revealed it back, a glowing cyan hypotrochoid was seen on both eyes. He then traveled at supersonic speeds which hacking through the missiles with his Ancientcalibur. He ran around in a circular fashion whilst avoiding the .40 Caliber bullets. Josh: (This guy is trying to kill me...!) After the drones were done firing, they flew back to the Air Station. Adex, was just waiting inside his shield. Josh started to fly while maintaining his speeds. Numerous wind blades formed around the ice shield. These rushed at it. The blades simply hit the shield, but had not broken it's very thick layer Adex: ...Trying to break my shield, are we? *he does 2 hand motions, one to summon 5 attack drones, and another to create more Ice Shards from the Raindrops* Josh halted to a stop and landed on the ground. He extended his Ancientcalibur upwards, creating a high-velocity wind veil around him. His body was enveloped in tachyon energy. Adex: (...Some sort of energy has enveloped in him...) The Ice Shards, now 50 of them, rushes at Josh. The attack drones show up beside the Shield and fire as well Josh: A meager effort... Josh charged his Ancientcalibur with the same energy around him (which drastically increases its oscillation rate), then he darted off in supersonic speeds, heading directly for Adex. The veil of wind protected him from most projectiles, except the .40 Caliber bullets, which is in his evasion priority. He swung his tachyon-charged sword across the right side of the shield. If the attack connects, it may be able to tear through, because of the high oscillation rate of the aforementioned energy (when used to enhance weapons). Adex: ... *Spikes had suddenly sprouted from the Shield, either hitting Josh in a random area, but his Shield would be breached, or the Spikes would be hit and the shield would be saved. Option #1 has a more likely chance of happening. The drones fled back to the Station* Joshua: *he had just entered the Arena's bleachers* However, Josh has maintained a fair distance from the shield when he reached it. The Ancientcalibur struck the spikes with full force. The frontal spikes will be smitten to pieces. Josh spun again to the left and swung bravely towards the same direction while charged (containing an electric affinity since tachyon energy makes the static electricity of the body dynamic). The shield had been breached. However, this is what exactly he wanted. The broken tiny Shards of the Spikes and shields froze in place, and suddenly rushed at Josh (Basically he's about to hit by a massive barrage of tiny ice Shards). Adex, did another hand signal. Summoning 2 Support Drones instead of Attack. Josh had expected such an outcome. The energy was conducted by the ice (since it is water and tachyon energy is electric-based), creating a surge of tachyon energy which also struck the aggregated spikes (whilst crushing through them). Adex: .. *His Ice Sword disperses, and later forms into an Ice Lance. (If this were Fire Emblem terms, Lance > Sword), the Support Drones arrived, providing a strong shield for Apex* Josh dashed backwards. He revealed the Lumineadharian Stone he had in his person earlier. Josh: Lumineadhar, bestow upon me thy powers! A yellow magic circle emerged from Josh's wake. He was enveloped in white light. After a short moment, the light faded, revealing him back. His forest-green fur changed to snowy white with complementing yellow accents. His eyes remained blue. Josh: It is nigh for me to turn the tide. He is covered in a shroud of electric currents. Adex: ... (Thinks: He uses other elemental powers. He's using Electricity to counter my Ice... No matter.) He raises his hands into the sky. The clouds are now dropping Ice Shards, and no longer Raindrops. Some of them were rushing at Josh. Adex had then created another Ice Shield around himself. Josh extended forth his left hand. He created a large stream of electricity around him which conducted with the falling ice shards and in turn crushed them into vapor. As the defense continues, he cast a continuous, rectilinear ray of electric current at the shield. Since it's raining, more would keep falling down. If he keeps going on the Defense, he's probably going to be tired out soon, what with all the energy he's using. Adex: ...I need to use more extreme methods. *he does a hand signal. 50 Drones, 40 Attack and 10 Support come from the Air Station. He's using them for a "Special Attack". Josh will probably notice the air station deploying more of the drones* Josh: I see. However... He glided up into the sky (while above the station) while maintaining the currents flowing on his body. By extending his left hand , with the index finger and middle finger open, he swung his arm down, summoning lightning bolts upon the arena from the heavy-clouded sky. The bolts would hit the Station's shields and some of the drone's shields as well. The Attack Drones surround Josh as well, 35 of them firing their usual payload, and 5 firing a Powerful Railgun. The support drones go to Adex, providing a powerful Secondary Shield for him. As for Adex, the Ice Shield would be hit, making it collapse since Electricity > Ice, but is unaffected due to his 2nd Shield. He would also have to worry about the Bullets and Napalm Missiles. And there's 35 Drones with 4 Miniguns. 35 X 4 is 140 Miniguns. So unless he starts Teleporting, he's going to have a bit of a problem. Josh: Tch. Perhaps it is not completely electric in form. Fortunately, for me.... Josh regained air control quickly and covered himself in tachyon energy at the last minute. He made his way to evade the incoming projectiles and glided around the drones in supersonic speeds. While gliding, an electric current formed within the radius. Adex: *He creates an Ice Floor under his feet, using it as a form of Hoverboard, starts ascending. The Support Drones follow him, still providing his Shields.* Adex: notices the drones are stuck ...So, you trapped my Drones? That's fine. The attack drones self destruct ...I have spares... loads of them. 11:47:52 AM Joshua Bornales: Josh stopped gliding around and landed on the station. Josh: I'm afraid that won't do. Adex: *observes him carefully. Crossing his arms, he's still ascending* He extended his right hand, pointing at Adex. He swung it downward, creating a current of high-voltage electricity on the station he is standing on. The station would start to malfunction. Soon, its engines will shut off. Josh levitated to the same height as Adex. Adex: ...When I meant loads more, I meant the ones in other stations, not in that one... Although, that station could've easily replaced those ones.. Nonetheless, you have made me slightly irritated. Josh: Cut to the chase, shall we? Josh was surrounded in tachyon aura. He assumes a fighting stance which involves his right foot extended while his right hand is clenched into a fist whilst covering his torso. Josh: Prepare yourself. Adex: ...sighs ...Well. Guess I gotta go hard. But then I'll have to get angry. And I don't get angered easily. *He starts to descend, he also readies his Ice Lance, while doing a hand signal to create more Ice Shards and to summon another station* Josh: (shrugs; his hands extended) Says you. Josh assumed the stance back. He darted toward Adex in Mach 2 speeds, leaving afterimages behind him. Adex: *He assumes a Defensive Stance. His Lance ready to block his Sword, remember: Lance > Sword. The ice Shards stayed in place. That disabled station has probably crashed by now* Josh ascended to a slightly higher altitude and flung his electrically-charged Ancientcalibur like a dart (Ventilusian Ancientcalibur is magically lightweight despite a longsword) whilst aiming at Adex. Adex: *The Ice Shards finally rushed. This time, they aimed at the sword, trying to knock it off its Trajectory* Josh waved his hand lightly, causing the Ancientcalibur to spin which repels nearby shards. Adex: (Well, now I know he can control his sword from a distance.) When the sword came at him, the sword either hit the Shield that the Drones were still supporting or Adex had knocked it away from him with his Lance Josh watched the sword knocked away. However, he teleported behind Adex whilst grabbing his sword from a short distance with his right hand (whilst maintaining some distance from him). He released a wide current of electricity around them. Adex: *he looks behind him, arms still crossed, facing Josh. Still having his Lance, in his defensive position* ...So, that was your plan? Josh: You can say that. The current flowed around them. Since it has a very short distance from Adex, it will probably conduct the lance itself. Adex: *looks as the Lance dispersed* ....Okay. Now this is getting annoying. *The backup station arrives. Once it did, Adex had tried to make another Ice Lance* Josh dashed backward in Mach 2 speeds and released a lightning ray at Adex with higher speeds. If the attack connects, Adex may not be able to create another lance, which in turn may electrocute him. Adex: That shield had blocked the Ray, but since the field had destroyed 6 of 10 of the Support Drones, the shield had been dispersed when hit. The drones now provide a sort of healing ray for Adex should he get injured. Josh strengthens the ray and enlarges it to hit more targets. He is now showing signs of stress. Adex: *...a Drone's shields depletes, and malfunctions. The other 3's are still functional* Josh: Tch, they're tough. He extended his Ancientcalibur up above. A lightning bolt struck him, increasing his reserves. Adex: ... Interesting. You've managed to keep up your energy... But sooner or later, you'll get tired out. *The spare Station that had arrived high above them. It releases more Drones. 30 Attack and 20 Support* Josh pointed his Ancientcalibur at Adex. Josh: I should say the same to you. He assumes another stance which involves his left palm stretched upward. Electromagnetic pulses accumulate from it. His Ancientcalibur floated of its own accord. The drones come around the Field (If its still there), they surround Josh. Because the field is on effect, the Support Drones outside it cannot support Adex yet. 27 Drones fire the usual payload, 3 fire the Railguns. Adex, on the other hand, he readies his new Ice Lance, trying to not get it caught in the Field. After a short moment, he released a wave of electromagnetic pulses in the area. The pulse enclosed a 500-meter radius which will disrupt electronics around it. The drones' shields will probably malfunction if they are not too far away. Josh raised his Ancientcalibur up high, summoning a cluster of thunderbolts toward the drones. The drones shields were disabled. Some even were entirely disabled. Some stayed functional. Until the bolts came in, and took out the rest. Josh surrounded himself in tachyon aura once again. After a short moment, the rain lightens into drizzle. Adex: ....! *He looks at the drizzling* ....... (Well, this is just great.... maybe I can use the small ones to my advantage.) *He then freezes some Droplets, while maintaining his Defensive Stance with his Lance* Joshua: *on the arena's bleachers, he notices the rain lightening* ....Oh no... Josh did not notice the weakening rain, but he did notice the frozen droplets. Josh: That's strange. Yet I feel the need to evaluate this here and now. He covered his left eye again and revealed it back. The same hypotrochoid remained, but it glowed more brightly. Josh: Tachyon System. He darted towards Adex in supersonic speeds with his right foot extended forth whilst charged with tachyon energy. His Ancientcalibur followed suit. Adex: ... *He readies his Lance, bracing up for any lethal attack Josh had planned.* Josh, since he was about to reach Adex whilst maintaining Mach 2 speeds, has a high probability to hit. If the attack connects, it may hit Adex directly or strike through his lance. Both situations will involve Josh using full force with his charged right foot. Adex: *The attack had broke through the lance. The full force had knocked Adex backwards. But since his Lance was broken in two, he now has two Ice Makeshift Daggers, increasing the speed of his attacks slightly but can no longer block* Josh: Hmph. He darted behind Adex, with the Ancientcalibur following suit to assist Josh. He swung his right foot across Adex's face, which will knock him to the opposite direction (with considerable damage) if it hits. Adex: *He finally gets hit. That hit is probably gonna cause a bruise later. He drops the dagger on his left hand and covers his face with it* Joshua: ...! *His hands grip on the handles of the seat* Josh glided above Adex and aims his charged right foot downward, ready to lock him under a submission move. Adex: *he tries to stab his foot with the right dagger, trying to predict when he'll hit. There's a 35% Chance of it hitting* Josh, being used in high-speed battles, saw through. He moved his right foot slightly to make Adex swing his dagger as a sort of diversion. Adex: *he swings and misses. He's showing signs of being slightly angered.* Josh, after landing a hit on Adex's face, swiftly glided above whilst his opponent's altitude is decreasing. He released a strong pulse of light energy from his palms downward. If the attack connects, it may strike Adex down to the battle grounds. Adex: He thought of making a makeshift Shield to help protect him from the blast, but it was too fast for him, thus he was knocked down to the battle grounds, he has some cuts here and there, and his HP lowers. Total: 3100/3500 Josh descended on the arena, maintaining a short distance from the ground. Adex: *he gets up from the ground. His cuts kind of hurt, but doesn't bother him at the moment* ..Hm. It stopped raining. *he surveys the Arena floors* ...Say, I'd hate to use a Special Attack kind of this early in... but, seems like I don't have much choice. Josh took out a Frigulacian Stone from the pocket of his coat. Josh: Frigulac, bestow me control of the field! He was enveloped in a shroud of cyan aura. His fur changed into the same color. Adex: ...Heh heh.. *he does multiple hand signals. Attack Drones reconstructed from the Station were released. It also seems the entire Floor was getting frozen, except where Adex stands. Josh: Hm. If Josh looked below him, the Ice Floor would start to crack. The glowing cyan hypotrochoid reappeared on his eyes. Adex: ....Again with this? The 20 attack drones assembled very high in the sky. Meanwhile, the ice floor had cracked in half. Adex lifted up his right hand, and one side of the floor started to rise up. Josh snapped his finger. The ice floor was shattered into pieces. Adex: ....You fool. The shattered pieces of the attempted-risen Ice Floor held in place. They all were pointed at Josh, of which they rushed at them. The shattered part of the not risen part was also held in place, but not in attack formation. The attack drones, for some reason all of them had the Railgun equipped, fired at Josh as well. Josh: Don't forget that my current control overrides yours! He assumed control of the ice shards pointing at him. They were flung above towards the station by a wave of his left hand. Those Railguns probably hit Josh, as, well, they're basically almost instantaneous and he wasn't concentrated on them. The ice Shards hit the station, and kind of almost caused it to malfunction and crash. Josh, though focused at Adex, has not lost his attention with the drones which he noticed earlier floating with him. He darted out of the way by running around the arena in supersonic speeds. After the projectiles disappeared, he skidded to a stop. Adex: ....he sighs deeply, and then closes his eyes Okay, my patience just went from 90% to 0. Josh: Does this foreshadow his patience just earlier...? I must prepare for the worst. Adex: ...But now. He opens his eyes. Instead of the normal Blue eye color, his eyes had went black, with Yellow Dots showing (Yes, this is basically Sonic.exe, Don't judge me. XD. Even though this form isn't called Adex.exe) ...I've had enough of this. He held onto his Empyrean Amulet, a treasured gemstone of his past. Josh: Guide me, Astreia... Josh: Hmph. Have you grown weary of being... overwhelmed. The real battle begins here. Now... Lumineadhar, switch. Emperor! Adex: ... he observes with extreme caution The amulet shone brightly, forming ethereal shards around him which materialized into his armor. His cyan fur changed into white. He tipped his newly-materialized helm, revealing his eyes glowing cyan hypotrochoids. He brandished his new weapon which materialized after donning the golden armor. He swung the weapon called the Imperiallys, the Divine Lance of Everburning Affection. Josh: The battle grows hotter as of this moment! Adex: ... An armored suit? Really? *he starts Teleportation into the air, rapidly, they seem to be short distanced Teleports* Josh released a short-lived beam of light from his left hand at Adex. He would most likely miss due to Adex teleporting very rapidly, so be wouldn't be able to get a clear shot Josh formed spheres of light around the arena. He flew to the sky. Adex: ... *he does a hand signal. Multiple Dark Energy orbs surround Adex, to form a very powerful mobile Shield* Josh: Just as expected. He accumulated light energy from his left hand, creating a crackling sphere of high-density photons. He glided towards the shielded Adex at high speeds and delivered a thrusting attack from his fiery lance. The Lance would hit the shield, however it seemed to remain intact. Perhaps he might've underestimated the strength of the shield Josh gathered momentum into his left hand. The thrust attack was a farce. He slammed the sphere toward the shield at full force while preparing his lance. Since Light > Darkness, it will probably be very effective if it hits. Adex: *He would teleport behind him, dodging the attack if it wasn't fast enough. If it wasn't fast: Adex would do a hand signal, surrounding the Arena Airspace with Orbs made out of Dark Energy. They would fire Dark Energy beams towards the ground. If was fast enough: The shield would be hit and weakened heavily, but still intact. The same attack will occur* Josh: (What?! He's trying the destroy the arena!) Josh's glowing hypotrochoids shone further. The spheres of light countered the dark beams, which created explosions in the air. Josh, who uses Tachyon Magic regardless of his current state, was able to outlast the speed of the beams by flying around Adex at supersonic speeds. He reached forth his left hand and released a tremendously fast barrage of light spheres at him. Adex: *having realized he's getting hit by a barrage of light spheres, he attempts to teleport even higher, while also strengthening his shield by adding more energy so it can last more* Josh ascended even higher, still firing the barrage to reach Adex. Probably unbeknowst to Adex, the Imperiallys was flung into the air at Mach 2 speeds (because it was enhanced by Tachyon Magic). Adex: *he still fired with the large ones, hoping to hit him. But since he's moving at Mach 2 Speeds (...Of which how isn't he not going too far from his desired destination? XP), he's proving to be highly difficult. Josh, powered by Tachyon Magic, left afterimages when gliding, which increased evasion rate. He kept firing light spheres from his left hand. He slightly moved his right hand , about to deliver another attack. Adex: ....I've had enough of this!! *He does a hand signal. That attack he tried to do earlier appears, only this time in space, below the Planetary Barrier. He also seems to get a sudden increase in Attack. It seems the more angry he is, the more powerful his methods are. Josh will notice that his shield is starting to grow very very slightly.* Josh: (Now!) Let us see if you can keep up with your energy. (As for me, being in the sky rejuvenates me. My energy reserves do not lay as much waste while mid-air!) His speeds increased dramatically (around hypersonic). He ascended above the livid Adex whilst maintaining the circular fashion and still firing more light spheres.